


He's Not Daddy, No.

by BattleAxeBabe



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Daddy Hiddles, F/M, NSFW, Things get dirty, single mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleAxeBabe/pseuds/BattleAxeBabe
Summary: You are a single mom, 5 months pregnant with her 5th child. Your old boyfriend died 1 month into your current pregnancy, 2 weeks before you found out. You live in a nice 6 bedroom home on the outskirts of London, and are a voice actor in your free time to help pay the bills. Before you had your kids, you were a pharmacy technician.You were perfectly happy with the way your life was at the time, and didn’t want for anything. Or so you thought, until you met Tom.





	1. Nice To Meet You

Jillian is in her room, Melody and Morgan are in their cribs napping, and Priscilla is in her playpen with her bottle. Okay, I think that's everything, you think to yourself just as the doorbell rings. Your mother is going to watch your little ones while you go grocery shopping, since you were almost out of food and didn’t have a car quite big enough to do regular trips into town with all of your kids yet.  
“Thank you so much for coming over mom,” you say, opening the door to reveal you mother's smiling face. She was always happy to see her grandbabies. After your boyfriend died, she moved to the UK to be closer to you and help you out.  
“It's not a problem baby,” she says, standing on her toes to kiss your forehead as she walks in. “I’m happy to help, and besides, with another baby on the way, I have to get used to coming over and helping even more now.”  
“You know, that offer for you to move into the spare room is still open.”  
“I won’t do that. You spent so many years trying to keep away from me and have your own space that I would feel as though I were intruding. I need my own space to be when you don’t need me around.”  
“Alright mom,” you say with a sigh. “I need to finish getting dressed, it looks like the weather is getting pretty stormy, so I need to take off pretty quick if I don’t want to be gone for more than a few hours.  
You walk down the hallway and into your bedroom at the end of the hall and close the door. You’re midway through getting dressed when you hear the doorbell ring again. You sigh.  
“ I’ll get it!” you hear your mother shout from the living room.  
Good, because I’m not running down the hall half naked to answer the door. Who the he’ll is even showing in here unannounced anyways?  
You finish getting dressed while pondering about who rand the doorbell. You’re wearing grey leggings, a cute grey and light pink dress with a thick grey cardigan belted at your waist over it and grey buckled boots to complete your look.   
You take a look in the mirror before editing your bedroom, fidgeting with the way your dress fit over your ever-expanding belly. You never felt self conscious when you were pregnant before now. Your oldest, Jillian, is 4 and her two sisters and brother, Priscilla, Melody, and Morgan are triplets, and 8 months old. You were so happy with how big you were when carrying them, but now, without the reminder that someone you loved was attracted to your growing, bloated stomach, it was difficult.  
Once you made your way to the living room, you were very surprised to see your casting agent standing in your doorway, with a very handsome stranger.   
“Y/N! Darling! You’re looking healthy as ever!” he says with a shot-eating grin on his face. Your agent, Jacoby, was the most insincere person you knew. He always pretended to care about what best for his clients when he just wanted to make the most money he could exploiting them.   
“Jacoby,” you say curtly, “what are you doing showing up at my house, unannounced and uninvited?”  
“Oh, you hurt me with your harsh words!” -drama queen- “Well, you see, ever since your boyfriend died, you’ve been such a downer! So me and some of the other guys at the agency entered you in a contest to win a date with the one, the only, Tom Hiddleston!”  
The stranger, Tom, looked very uncomfortable throughout the whole ordeal. And he was about to feel a whole lot more out of place.   
“Jacoby,” you sound exasperated, “He died three months ago. That's not enough time to just get over someone I love. You’re fired. I quit. Get out of my house.”  
His mouth dropped open and Tom began to turn red.  
“I’m so, so sorry Miss Y/N, I had no idea. I promise I wouldn’t in a million years dream of hurting someone in this manner,”  
Tom continued apologizing as Jacoby just stood next to him with his mouth agape.   
His voice…. His voice is like velvet. You have to pull yourself out of a daze that the smoothness of his words created.   
“I’m sorry, Mr. Hiddleston,” you interrupt, “I understand this isn’t your fault nuts very plain to see that it the fault of an inconsiderate, overly-friendly, wannabe manager.” You say, shooting a glare in Jacoby's direction. “And didn’t I tell you to leave?”  
Jacoby sputters something unintelligible and starts to silks as he turns to the door. “Tom, are you coming?” he asks, very rudely.   
“Well, no. I’m going to see about staying and making it up to this sweet young lady for so rudely showing up at her house.” Tom said, his voice like silk.   
“That sounds acceptable,” you look up at him. “Although, I was about to go grocery shopping.”  
Jacoby scoffs and slams the door behind him.  
By this time your mother had gone off to a different room to attend to one of the children.   
Tom turns to you, “Well, Miss Y/N, it would be my pleasure to assist you in your grocery shopping for the day.”  
“Alright,” you smile, “I’m driving though.”  
You let your mother know you would be leaving then, and climbed into your car with this handsome stranger.


	2. Flirting at the Wharf

I can’t believe that I’m sitting in my car, next to such a handsome gentleman, you think to yourself. The drive has been relatively quiet thus far. You keep stealing glances of his out of the corner of your eyes. You can’t get over how good looking he is. Tall, with dark, curly hair , beautiful blue eyes, and the most defined new and cheekbones you think you’ve ever seen.   
“So,” he said, breaking the silence, “what is it that you need to get first?”  
“Well, I need to start stocking up on diapers and wipes for this little one,” you say, notably looking down at your stomach. “Since those don’t spoil I thought I would pick them up first. After that I mostly just need to pick up fruits, vegetables, and some salmon for dinner tonight.”  
“Oh, that’s great! I know a fantastic vendor at the wharf who sells the freshest salmon!” Tom sputters enthusiastically.   
“Sounds like a plan then.”  
As you continue to drive he starts to become more talkative, forcing you to talk also. He asks you about your children and how happy you are to be having another. He asks about why you quit your job with Jacoby earlier.   
“Well, I’ve been working quite a lot the last few years, my old boyfriend – the littles dad – he worked from home and got to watch the kids. We had enough saved up that we could both not work for a couple of years, comfortably, to raise our kids. That was before he passed away, and since then I’ve just kept working with my mother watching the little ones, and so I have more than enough now to not care for a while if I work or not. And working for Jacoby was a real pain too,” you chuckle.   
“It seems like it would have been. You did voice acting, right? I bet that was a lot of fun, regardless of having to work for him.”  
“It was, and it was mostly kids stuff I did so my oldest always got super excited when she heard mommy’s voice in the telly.”  
“That amazing,” he said softly, “children are so wonderful. I always thought I would have kids of my own by now.”  
“Well, why don’t you?”  
“I haven’t met the right woman yet. I’m starting to think maybe she doesn’t exist.”  
“That's nonsense and you know it, I bet it because you’re famous and constantly surrounded by crazy ones that you don’t get the chance to see the nice ones.” You chuckled, only half kidding.  
“You know, I wouldn’t be surprised by that,” he begins chuckling along with you.  
His laugh…. That smile…. It’s beautiful.   
You continue to joke around until you’ve arrived at your last stop, the wharf. You’ve found yourself slowly starting to flirt with him, which has become quite the new experience to you, because it seems as though he might be flirting back.   
You find a place to park and step out of the car.   
“Alright, Mr. Tom, where is the salmon vendor?” you say playfully.   
“Right over here, darling,” he quickly walks over to the same side of the car and grabs your hand, leading you to the docks. He’s chattering about how much he loves buying from here, even though fans recognize him sometimes. All you can do is blush.   
You arrive at the vendors stand.   
“What can I wrap up for ya?” asks the vendor.  
As you order what you need, you hear someone calling Tom's name in the distance.   
“Pardon me, darling,” he said, finally letting go of your hand, to find out who was calling him.  
You continue ordering, not really caring that he wasn’t by your side anymore.   
After a few minutes he returns, with a very tall, very thin, blonde woman.   
“Miss Y/N, this is Claire, and old friend of mine. Claire, this is Y/N.” he introduces you two, his tone having changed from before. He didn’t seem to be in a good mood anymore.   
“Nice to meet you, Claire,” your say, extending your hand to shake hers.   
“Charmed.” She hisses. You immediately dropped your hand, realizing that she would not be shaking it. “So I supposed you’re Thomas's new girlfriend then?”  
He looked taken aback that she would ask such a thing. Like it was the rudest thing to say.  
“No, actually,” You smile, “just an acquaintance. Tom is just helping me do some shopping today, that’s all.” You’re trying to keep on your most pleasant smile, so as not to let her venomous tone get to you. She's more like a snake than a person, you can tell already.   
She looks at you and Tom with displeasure and excuses herself.   
“I’m so sorry about that,” Tom mutters, “ She and I used to date but I ended it when I realized how much of a witch she is.”  
“No worries! Sorry you had to date her in the first place,” you say giggling, “besides, it’s not like I’ll see you again after today anyways, so I shouldn’t let that bother me.”  
You finish getting together the salmon and start back towards where you parked.  
“What do you mean, Y/N?” Tom came chasing behind you, “I thought we were having a good time today? I understand that you don’t want to date anybody at the time, but darling,” he says, stepping in front of you, forcing you to stop walking, “I would love nothing more than to be you’re friend. You're intelligent and kind and very clearly don’t care that I’m famous. You’re genuine, and Lord knows I need more genuine people in my life.”  
He seems so sincere.  
“Alright,” you sigh, “friends. But nothing more.”  
His face brightened immediately.   
“Thank you, Y/N. I promise, you won’t regret being my friend.”  
“Sounds like a plan then, Tom. Now, let’s get heading back before the groceries spoil.”  
On the drive back home, you talk more, but not like before. Your conversations took a more serious route and you got to see a somber side of Tom.   
~~~~~~  
As you pull into your driveway, you see your four-year-old, Jillian, splashing around in puddles next to the porch, in the still pouring rain. You hurriedly parked and shuffled out of the car.   
“Jillian, honey, if you’re going to be out here go get a jacket and help mommy carry in groceries.”  
“Yes, momma,” she said with her little lisp.  
Tom had exited the car and made his way around to stand next to you as you looked after your daughter running inside.   
Although you were not keen on dating, after the last few hours spent with Tom, you noticed he had an effect on you. A pull, an attraction, one that you hadn’t felt with anyone since… Well, since him. Since the love of your life and the father of your children.  
You'd never felt this kind of attraction to anyone exception in your life; but now, this handsome devil, he could have you in the palm of his hand if he wanted to.  
“… Y/N?” Tom said, softly. He must have been trying to get your attention for a moment. “Are you alright, darling? You seen a tad out of it.”  
“Oh, no. I’m fine,” you smile at him, “Just spacing off is all. But we should get the groceries inside now so I can start on dinner.” You silence yourself for a moment and look away. “Tom?”  
“Yes, love?” he answers with a velvetine voice.   
You look up at him and put in your most charming smile, cocking your head to the side a little. “Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?”  
He is momentarily stunned, never thinking that you would ask him something like that right off the bat.   
“I would love to,” he answered, returning a warm smile back at you.


	3. Dinner and Desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those of you who have begun reading this.  
> This is the first fic I've ever written, and I would love some feedback.  
> If you have anything you want me to know, please comment :)

There's a very handsome, very kind man sitting in my living room, playing with my child, you thought to yourself. 

You were just about to finish setting all of the food on the table; teriyaki salmon with a sriracha cream sauce on a bed of rice with stir fried vegetables. It was one of your favorite dishes, and all you could think was that you hoped he liked it too.

"No, little one, you don't shove toys in your nose! Ehehe!" You overheard. You peaked around the dividing wall into the den to see Lillian trying to put Lincoln Logs in her nose, pretending to be a walrus. You let out a very audible snort trying to hold back your laughter. Tom started to turn to look at you but you ducked back behind the wall just in time before he saw you, and quickly snuck back to the stove to finish dinner preparations.

Your mother was staying for dinner also, so you anticipated a bunch of questions about how your day went, and if you were interested in Tom, so at least you had time to prepare your answers.

Your mother was currently in one of the back bedrooms, taking care of one of your fussy infants.

You moved the food from the baking dishes into serving dishes and set them on the table. You went towards the back of the house to get your mother, because lord knows she wouldn't hear if you shouted for her. As soon as you rounded the corner out of the kitchen you immediately knocked into something. 

"Oh jeez!" You nearly shouted, and then realized it was Tom you bumped into. "You scared me! What are you even doing?" You shoved him lightly, playfully. 

"Oh my goodness darling, I'm so sorry!" He started to apologize, realizing he had been in an unexpected spot. "I didn't mean to frighten you, are you okay?" He asked, probably because you were rubbing your now moving belly. The startle had stirred your unborn baby into a kicking frenzy.

"N-no, I'm fine. Just the baby is moving is all. He's been pretty still all day and he just started kicking hard enough to break a rib" you smiled, fibbing slightly.

"Good, glad to hear you're alright," he said with a huge grin. "I don't want to see you hurt or anything. Anyway, is there anything I can help you with?"

Ugh, you think, that smile is just gorgeous.

"Well, if you'd really like to help, you could go get my mother and whichever of the children she's with and have them come to the table while I finish setting everything up. You could also tell me what you'd prefer to drink with dinner." You smile coyly at what you've just said, your cheeks warming.

Tom smiled back at you and dipped his head with a slight chuckle. "I think that I will take whatever you are willing to serve, my dear." He had taken your hand and brought it up to his lips and planted a soft kiss on your knuckles.

You moved your hand back gently, blushing.

"Ill go get you mother now," he blurted out after a moment, blushing, realizing what he had just done. He turned briskly and walked faster than you could imagine to the end of the hall.

You turned back into the kitchen and began to make your way back to the dining table. About half way there you found yourself doing a quick twirl in excitement of what had just happened.

No, you reminded yourself, I don't want a relationship. I have a fifth child on the way and I just cannot cope with someone making an impact on me like this right now.

You quickly poured drinks, giving your mother her favorite red table wine, and pouring a very nice scotch that you had been saving for almost a year for a special occasion for Tom. MaCallan, aged 25 years. Cost you a small fortune to get ahold of. You remember having bought it for your boyfriend, it was one of his favorite, but very difficult to find. You had gotten it for his birthday, but he never opened it.

You though if anybody could enjoy it, it might be this wonderful man.

You added a splash of cool water to the glass of scotch to bring out the taste and set water for yourself and small sippy cups and bottle with mildly sweetened chamomile for your children so they would fall asleep with ease after dinner.

After setting the last of the drinks on the table, your mother and Tom appeared. Your mother was holding bother Priscilla and Morgan, and Tom was holding Melody. Jillian trailed closely behind them. 

"Perfect timing," you smiled, "dinner is served."

After Tom helping you settle the littles into their high chairs, you sat down to eat. Not much was spoken at the table other than the occasional thank-yous and compliments-to-the-chefs. Dinner passed quickly by and soon enough everyone had cleared their plates, even the babies. It seemed even they wanted to be on their best behaviour tonight.

Once everyone had finished, Tom stood up.

"That was amazing, Y/N. Best salmon I've had in the longest time." He smiled sincerely. "Now, it would be ryde of me not to help clean up."

"Oh, no, please don't," you hurriedly stood up, " I can do it just fine."

"Nonsense, Y/N," your mother cut in. "If the handsome man wants to help, let him help!" She paused for a moment, in a way that made it clear she was going to speak again. "However, I have to get going now. Unfortunately I can't help you clean up. I have things to to bright and early in the morning. So, I love you and have a good night." She then turned to Tom. "And it was lovely meeting you Tom. I hope ill be able to see you again someday."

"I hope you will Madam. It was a pleasure to meet you also." He slightly bowed when he spoke.

Your mother gather her purse and coat and exited surprisingly quickly.

"You know, Y/N, you do have four children. I don't mind clearing the table and cleaning up while you take care of cleaning them up." 

You just could not resist that dang charm of his.

"Well, Mr. Hiddleston," you smile, "I suppose I can just take you up on that offer then, since you seem to be so insistent."

He flashed that breathtaking smile of his again. "Glad to hear, darling."

You managed to, in an hour or so, get the triplets all cleaned up and sleeping soundly, and also get Jillian to bathe and change into her pajamas. You were quite proud of yourself.

"Mama, I want to watch a movie before bed. With you, and Mr. Tom." Jillian spoke softly. She was definitely tired and there was no way she would be awake much longer, especially since Tom was still cleaning up from dinner.

"Jillian, honey," you picked her up and hugged her to you. "I know that you're very sleepy, and tom and I aren't done cleaning yet. You need to go to bed now," Jillian started to protest in a way only a young child could but you cut her off. "I promise though, that we all will watch a movie together very soon. Maybe even as soon as tomorrow."

"Promise, mama?"

"I promise baby. Now let's get you to bed." You carried her upstairs to her bedroom and tucked her into her bed. Kissing her forehead and putting on a gently lullaby soundtrack, you softly exited her room, closing the door and making your way back downstairs.

"Well," you said entering the kitchen, "I do believe you may be my good luck charm. I never get the children to bed that easily. Although I did have to promise Jillian we would all watch a movie together soon. She really seems to have taken a liking to you."

"I am glad about that, she's a sweet girl that you're raising. She's very intelligent to."

"Well, I'm trying my best," you speak softly. Looking up, you realize that not only had Tom cleared the table, but he also had washed all of the dishes, and helped himself to another glass of scotch.  
“Since all of the little ones are asleep now, how would you feel about a desert?” You ask.

He grins “I would love some.” He said before letting out an adorable chuckle.


	4. Night Owls

You had scooped out some ice cream for yourself and Tom, trying to pretend that it didn't bother you that he was watching. Well, it didn't bother you in the way he thought it might anyways. 

As the night had progressed on, you just became more and more dazzled by Tom. You couldn't help yourself. The two of you talked about anything and everything over your quickly melting ice cream. Before you knew it, it was already approaching midnight.

“I know it's late and all, but would you care to watch a movie with me?” you asked shyly, after the conversation had slowed down a bit.

“I would love to darling, any movie you had in mind?”

“Ever seen The Boondock Saints?”

“I don't believe I have, what's it about, love?”

“It's about two Irish immigrant brothers living in Boston who essentially end up just going on a killing spree with the mob bosses and underbosses being their targets. Its pretty awesome and Willem Dafoe is a cross dresser and very gay towards the end, which is easily my favorite part.”

“That sounds odd and interesting,” he chuckled, “looks like I'll have to watch it with you then.”

“I'll go put it on then,” you said, trying to mask the excitement in your voice. You wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to him on the couch, but then quickly realized that your hopes would be dashed. Jillian had tried playing sliced ham as a DVD and broke the player that way.

Tom had made his way to the entertainment center before you had and quickly figured it out before you could tell him.

“Well darling, it looks like we may not be able to watch that movie. Your player is broken.” Was that a hint of sadness in his voice?

“I just remembered that also; Although, I have a built in player in the entertainment center in my bedroom. We could arrange a couple of my chairs and watch in there if you don't have a problem with that.”

“That sounds like a fantastic idea, but I don't want to intrude in your personal space.”

You cut him off before he had the chance to say more. “No, you're not intruding at all, I promise.” You said smiling. “As long as being in a woman's bedroom doesn't bother you, I think we will be okay.” you winked at him.

“Ehehehe sounds like a plan then. Do you need help with anything? Moving chairs, making popcorn?”

“You could make some popcorn while I try to find the movie, but I think that the chairs in the room are where they should be.”

“Sounds like a plan then.”

You noticed a look of happiness in his eyes before he turned away to get the popcorn.

You went back to look for the movie and once you found it, made your way to the back bedroom to start it up and make sure the volume was low enough that it wouldn't wake the babies, whose bedrooms were on either side of yours.

You could smell the buttery popcorn from your bedroom so you went to grab it, and Tom, so you could start the movie.

“This is a very lovely room,” Tom said softly, after entering the bedroom and looking around a little. “Its beautifully set up.”

“Thank you,” you muttered, turning away so he couldn't see you blush.

You two sat down in the comfortably deep chairs set at the end of the bed, and placed the popcorn bowl on the antique chest that sat between the chairs.

Oh, how I wish I had never set the chairs so far apart. I should have gotten a small couch instead, you thought to yourself wistfully.

You hit play on the movie and settled into your chair, bringing your feet underneath you. A few minutes in, you reached your hand to grab some popcorn without looking and manage to smash your hand right into Tom's.

“Omigoodness, I'm so sorry!” You spoke softly. “Did I hurt you?”

“Oh not at all darling,” he whispered loudly, “I'm quite alright.” Even with the room only being lit by the television screen, you could see his beautiful smile glowing from the light.

You soon realized that although you didn't actually want to get up, unless it were to move closer to Tom somehow, that you were still fully dressed in day time clothing and you were rapidly growing more uncomfortable. You got up and began rummaging through drawers to find some pajamas. As soon as you found what you were looking for, you let Tom know you were going to change and would be right back. He was completely engrossed in the movie so it was a safe bet that he wouldn't miss you while you were gone.

You went into the adjoined bathroom to change into the pajamas that you had found. A cute pair of sports shorts with a very elastic waist band that made your butt look amazing, and a Halloween baseball tee that had the print “Zombies eat brains, don't worry, you're safe.” on it that you had found in a large enough size to accommodate your belly. While you weren't huge yet, it was still pretty obvious that you were pregnant.  
You decided to brush your hair up into a ponytail while you were in the bathroom. Taking a look in the mirror, you figured you looked decent enough, and went to go back to the bedroom.  
Right as you got to the dividing door, there was a soft knock on it. Opening it up quickly, you startled Tom, who wasn't expecting that.

“Goodness darling, I was going to ask if you would be back out here soon.” He said softly.

“Well, I'm done in there now, so I think so,” you chuckled. You slid past him, making your way back to your seat, you decided to shake your hips just a touch more than you would walking normally. And he noticed.


	5. Netflix and Chill? Kind of...

As the movie progressed, it was very easy to see from your periphery Tom sneaking glances at you. You've decided you wanted to exactly what you had told him that morning that you didn't want. An entire day of talking to each other, and although you weren't in the market for a relationship, that shouldn't stop you from having a little fun, right?

The movie finished up, and Tom stood up to stretch. Since the end credits were rolling, there was even less light in the room than before, but regardless of the light levels, you noticed Tom’s shirt come up just a little, allowing you a peek at his bare hips.

Apparently he had noticed.

“See something you like, darling?” He chuckled, jokingly

You start to turn red. Now is your chance though.

“Well, it's a little hard not to look,” you whispered with a hint of seduction to your voice. “You have such a good physique, that I can hardly help it.”

“W-well thank you love,” he stammered. He seemed to be taken off guard by your statement.

You see the look in his eyes quickly turn from surprise to something… soft, yet sexy. He took that one large step over to the chair you were curled up in and leaned over so that his face was only inches from yours.

“You know, darling, I wouldn't mind letting you see more of me, since you appreciate my physique so much.” Tom muttered in a tone that came across as both sexy and joking. “However, it would only be fair if the favor were returned.”

Damn, bluff called. “Is that so?” You muttered. “I hardly think that's fair, what with my being very pregnant and all. You wouldn't be able to enjoy my form the same way I could yours.” This isn't the first time your quick thinking has saved your ass.

Tom looks at you as shock crosses his face. “Darling, (y/n), I sincerely hope you aren't saying that because you are self conscious about your body.”

Embarrassment paints you red and you looked down, confirming what he has asked to be true.

“Oh, love. I can't tell you not to be, because people aren't wired to work that way. But I can tell you that I believe you are absolutely gorgeous. Breathtaking. You are a mother of four, about to be five. You be brought life and kindness into this world. You are absolutely wonderful, and it is my belief that you have nothing to feel self-conscious about. You are beautiful. If there is any way I can help you to be more confident in yourself, I will do so. You deserve the world.” He spoke this words to you so gently and sincerely that you were just about in tears.

He reached out and squeezed your hands.  
“Now, what can I do for you right now darling?”

You burst. “You can hold me,” you sobbed out, leaning forward into him. He wrapped his arms around you and held tightly. Eventually you stood up, while he maneuvered himself to continue holding you, so you could make it more comfortable. You hugged Tom back and squeezed him. A few minutes after, you pulled away to look up at him.

You hadn't noticed that the movie credits had finished rolling until now, because when you looked up the room was completely black and you could not see Tom’s face.  
Reaching out, you felt your way up his chest, his neck, finally finding his face. You cup your hand on his cheek and slowly, agonizingly slowly, you bring yourself up on your toes to kiss him. You became so nervous at The last second that you turned on got him on his other cheek, but it was so far from being just a peck. As your lips hit his skin, you pursed them slightly, and you kiss lingered for a moment too long. You immediately sank back into the hug, hear pounding as you process what you had just done.

You stand in his embrace for what seems like an eternity before the television clicks onto the title menu and lights up the room again. 

You look up at Toms face and you are almost shocked to see his face was almost as red as a tomato. Your eyes widened, which caused him to yank you back into a grizzly hug. The swift movement mixed with his obviously embarrass date cause you to squeal in delight.

Pulling yourself out of his grasp completely, you look at him with the most delighted grin on your face.

“Thomas Hiddleston, I do believe-” you blurt out in an attempt to tease him, but before you even finished your sentence, he had gathered you back in his arms and pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes were wide open in surprise, but you didn’t pull away, and neither did he. You fluttered your eyes shut and allowed yourself to melt into him. 

Neither one of you know how long you continued to kiss for before finally separating, but when you did you both were out of breath. You just stood in place for a few moments, catching you breath, looking into each other’s eyes.

“That was unexpected.” You whispered, smiling to yourself.

“That was the plan,” Tom whispered back with a chuckle. “I'm sorry if you didn’t want me to do that, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Oh, no worries,” you interject before he had time to apologize more. “I was hoping you would do that.”

“Is that so, darling? Is there anything else you are hoping I’ll do?”

“Why, Mr. Hiddleston, I believe there may be.” You said, smiling, before grabbing him by the hand and pulling him towards the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally going to do smut in this chapter, but by the time I finally got around to writing it I was stuck in my college library, and I'm absolutely incapable of writing s.it in a public place. Reading smut? No problem. Writing it? Can't do it. Too many people wanting to read what I am writing while I'm engulfed in it. So, sorry about that, it maybe next chapter I'll try incorporating smutty stuff. I'm also going to try to update this with about a chapter every week or two, but since I just started college courses, I'm swamped pretty often.  
> Anyways, read, swoon, and let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions, let me know and I'll see what I can do :)


	6. Sleep and Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's still no smut. Still stuck only writing while at the college.  
> I am going to try to update on Tuesdays for sure and either Thursday or Fridays. Enjoy!

“Y/N? Y/N…” you heard a sweet voice gently calling your name. Your mind was swirling with thoughts, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. You were definitely in bed, so why was someone calling for you?

You fluttered your eyes open, unable to remember anything. That’s when you see Tom's face smiling down on you. Then everything that had happened the previous night flooded back to you.

“Good morning, darling.” He said, learning down and giving you a loss on the forehead. “I was almost worried you weren’t going to wake up.”

There was not a lot of light in the room, although it must’ve been later than it seemed, as you were sore from having been lying down for so long. You stretched your arms in front of you and grabbed hold of Tom to try to lift yourself up a little. He must have misunderstood the action for instead of helping you up, he circled an arm around you and rested his head on your chest.

“Well that is definitely one way to wake up,” you whispered chuckling. “I need to get up though, I’m very sore.”

“I’m not surprised love. You slept through the morning. It’s nearly evening now.” He said as he moved his arm from around you and rose to sit up. 

“It WHAT? Oh my god, the littles!” you freaked out as you bolted upright and scrambled your way through the sheets to get out of the bed. 

Tom gracefully made his way off the bed, walked across the room, and gently spun you to face him. Placing his hands on your shoulders you looked to see the most amused expression.  
“Darling, they’re fine. I’ve been awake for several hours. I took care of them. Jillian had to help me find everything, but I think I did a fair enough job. Everyone is bathed, fed, dressed and happy. I told Jillian that you had a very rough night and you called me over to take care of them while you slept.”

You began sobbing by the time he finished speaking, whispering a small “thank you” to him, and turned back to the door to exit. 

You entered the living room to see Jillian at the coffee table working in her phonics book, and Melody, Priscilla, and Morgan were crawling around in a large playpen, happily blubbering away. You walked over to the coffee table and leaned over to hug Jillian. 

“Do you feel better momma? Mr. Tom said you were tired,” she said while hugging you back. You pulled away to look at her big green eyes, full of more concern that you had ever seen a child have. 

“I’m feeling great now actually,” you say as you lightly touched her nose, smiling. “But I do need to go shower for what little rest of the day I have left.” Hugging her, you got up and walked back to Tom who had patiently been waiting to talk to you. You had stopped crying by the time you had stopped talking to Jillian.

“Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would have done. I normally have an alarm set to wake me up when they do.”

“Yes I know, you slept right through it,” Tom chuckled. “Now how about you go get ready? I was thinking I would take you all out to dinner tonight, since you treated me so well last night.”

“Should I dress fancy?” you ask, doing a slight curtsey. Tom giggled *giggled!* At your choice of action.

“Formal wear would be your only choice” he said flashing you a smile. 

You smiled back then went to go get ready.

 

You took your time getting ready as dinner would normally be eaten several hours later anyways. You showered, shaved, did your makeup *very* well, and curled your hair before you put half of it up with a pearly clip. That had all taker about an two hours, so you still had a little time to kill. You wandered aimlessly between your bathroom and your bedroom with no particular target.

You ended up wondering what Tom would wear. He was still in yesterday’s clothes, which although they looked very nice, they weren’t considered formal. Maybe he was going to leave beforehand to change and come back? Would he stop off at his place on the way there? You wandered aimlessly for a little while longer, trying to stretch out the rest of the links in your muscles from having slept for so long until it was time to dress. 

You went to your walk-in closet and opened it up it was half empty after having packed away all of your old boyfriends clothes, but there was still a lot in it. You went to the back where y8u kept lingerie and settled on a black lacy garter belt with matching stockings, and a bra and panty set the was a dark green satin. You hadn’t touched these in so long, all you could do was hope they would still fit you over your pregnant frame.

You are surprised when the lingerie fits perfectly. It seems as though you hadn’t gotten as big as you had felt, which was a fantastic boost to your self esteem. Happily you head to the front of your closet where your actual clothes are. You shift through the clothes looking for some of you favorite dresses until you find the one. A rockabilly styled green dress with a white floral pattern along the hem. You are happy to find that the dress fits as well. Adjusting you hair after it was disheveled Tom slipping the dress on, you looked up at the time. You had passed another hour.

You slipped on a pair or comfortable yet cute flats and went out to the living room to get the children and dress them. As you entered the room Jillian ran up to you… in an outfit that was very much not what she was wearing earlier.

“Momma! Look what Mr. Tom bought for me!” she exclaimed. “Its soooooo pretty.”

“It is very pretty baby. When did he get that for you?”

“I dunno.” She said shrugging, before running around the room. 

You noticed that the babies weren’t in their play area so you went down to their rooms in hopes of finding them and Tom. And find them you did. 

Tom was getting them dressed. Priscilla and Melody were crawling around in what looked like their Easter dresses while Tom had Morgan on the changing table struggling to get him to hold still long enough to get his pants on. 

You leaned against the door frame and smiled before letting out a sigh and entering the room. Tom heard your sigh and looked at you from over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry darling, I was going to hang them all dressed by the time you were ready, but Morgan doesn’t want to stay still, and Jillian still wants her hair done.”

You stretched and kissed him on the cheek. “No worries,” you said with an amused smile. “They’re kids, they do this.”

Tom turned to get a good look at you as you reached to pick up Morgan. 

“My God, Y/N. You looks beautiful,” he uttered in a breathy tone. “You’re absolutely breathtaking.” His words made you turn red. 

“Thank you, Thomas,” you got a look at him. He was wearing a full tuxedo, tails on the coat and all. “You look incredibly handsome as well” you spoke softly with a wink. Now it was his turn to turn red. “Speaking of which, where you get the tux and the dress for Jillian?”

“Ehehehe. I always carry a suit and a tux in my car, and when you invited me to dinner last night I brought the dress.

“Oh, so you planned this?” you asked with a raise of your eyebrows. 

“Only the dinner, not last night.” He had picked up on your tone. “I only hoped last night would happen but I didn’t plan for it darling. Although I’m so very glad it did.” Tom wrapped his arm around your waist and tucked his head into you neck, letting loose a plethora of small kisses all over your neck and up to your cheek before finally ending with a passion filled kiss on your lips. “Now then darling, how about you say we finish getting ready?”

You got Morgan dressed and helped Tom do Jillian's hair, because he absolutely must be the one to style it according to your daughter. By the time everybody was ready to go it was already 6:00 and you were very hungry.


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys! I've gotten 1500 readers so far! Thank you so much!

Dinner that night had gone well. So well, in fact, that you and Tom decided to spend what was quite frankly ridiculous amounts of time together. Aside from being apart for his job, you spent almost all of your time together.   
Several months had passed by. Jillian was now Five, the triplets were closing in on 1 year old and nearly walking, and you were now 8 months pregnant. It was late summer now and you couldn’t wait for the blistering heat to subside.   
Tom had been staying over 6 days out of the week when he wasn’t abroad for work, and he had even started sneaking behind you to pay bills in place of actually talking about it with you. He thought it was funny when you were confused about why some bills were miraculously paid. He didn’t think it was so funny when you started crying about it when you did find out because “that’s just so ki-i-ind!”

You two were pretty damn near inseparable. 

 

“Darling!” Tom called from the back yard. “You need to come see this!”

“What are you talking about?” you mumbled to yourself. As much as you really liked Tom, you were very pregnant at the point and everything was uncomfortable. Especially walking around.  
You hoisted yourself off of the kitchen stool and headed towards the sliding glass door that lead to the yard. You opened up the door, walked out, and your eyes drifted up to Tom, who was sipping wet.

“So I needed to see you wet?” you raised your brow at him. 

“No darling, this is what you need to see,” Tom chuckled. He moved aside to reveal Jillian with the garden hose kinked up to prevent the water from coming through.

You tried to say “don’t you dare” but couldn’t get the words out before she released the kink in the hose with a loud laugh and soaked You to your core.

You screamed in surprise and started trying to get out of the way of the blast. It was easily the fastest you had moved since becoming as big as you were. You managed to actually run up to Jillian and pick her up, making her drop the hose. You spun around and gently dropped her down before spinning again to pick up the hose. 

“I bet you didn’t expect this!” you cried, unleashing the power of the hose onto Jillian and Tom both.

“You win! You win! Please stop!” they cried out at the same time. 

You went to shut the hose off and on returning Tom had gotten a hold of a large towel and had wrapped you inside it with a hug. 

“Let’s go inside now, darling.”

“Yes please.”


	8. Oh Snap, the Baby!

You were lying in the hospital bed screaming like a banshee. You were in induced labor after being two weeks overdue, and this was easily worse than the last times you were in labor. Tom was on video chat over your laptop that had been set up on the table next to your bed.

Tom couldn’t be there for the birth of your baby as he was overseas working, shorting for the third installment of the Thor movies.

You were trying to calm down, but God damn it hurt!

“Darling, remember to breathe. It will be over soon, remember that. I’ll be flying back as soon as I can to see you and help you. I love you.”

That was the first time he had said the “L” word to you. Only took him nearly 5 months (lol).

You were kind of peeved that he chose now, with you in labor and him on video chat, to say that. But at the same time You were absolutely overjoyed!

Between screams and panting you managed to look his way and smile with an “I love you” back.

All too soon he had to get back to shooting takes for the movie and you were left with nobody but the nurses to comfort you while you tried desperately to get this baby out of you. 

After what felt like several hours more, you had finally delivered. You had expected to be able to hold your newborn right away, but it was whisked off in a flurry of doctors and nurses before you even got to find out the gender. 

“Where are you taking my baby?!” you cried excruciatingly loudly. Enough to make the remaining attendants in the room cringe in fear. 

Your birthing doctor came up to the end of the bed where you face was at.   
“Sorry ma'am, we have had some new procedures put in place by the board of directors, we have to run some preliminary tests on your child before we can hand her over to anyone who isn’t sterilized. 

“That's absolute bullshit! You can’t just take my baby away like that without telling me and letting me hold it if there’s nothing immediately wrong! I know my rights, and I know what’s best for my child.” You said menacingly. The res nothing like the wrath of a pissed off mama.

By the time you had even finished what you were saying, a nurse returned with your baby. 

“My apologies ma'am. The room was ill-prepared for the birth today, otherwise we could have done everything in here. We just needed to draw a tiny bit of blood to send in for testing to make sure your baby will be okay. I’m very truly sorry about that.”

She immediately handed your baby back to you.

“She's a girl by the way. Do you have any idea what you’re going to name her?”

“ I don’t know yet,” You said smiling and crying as you finally got to hold your baby. Instinctively you were preparing to feed your little one. “I didn’t know the gender before hand and I’ve been so busy that I never ended up thinking about a name for her.”

“Take your time ma'am but we will need you to come up with something before you’re discharged from the hospital so we can fill out the birth certificate entirely.”

“I know, this isn’t my first rodeo.” You chuckled.

You got your phone out and had the nurse take a picture of you with your new baby and group texted all of your family and your old boyfriends parents to let them know that you had delivered the baby 

You individually messaged Tom so replies wouldn’t blowup his phone while he was filming.

“Hey honey, delivered the baby. It’s a girl! I haven’t thought of any names though. Any suggestions? Xx”

You spent the next several minutes breastfeeding and replying to texts congratulating you and asking what her name was.

After a couple of hours, your ex's mom video chatted with you. She was back in the states and wouldn’t really have the opportunity to see the new baby for a while. She wished you the best and you told her about Tom for the first time. She was overjoyed that you had found someone.

“Jeanine, I still don’t have a name picked out for her. Do you have any suggestions? I know I want something still moderately feminine, but I just don’t know what yet. I’ve asked Tom if he has any ideas but her won’t get back to me for a while I’m sure. It looks like I won’t be discharged until tomorrow so I have a little time, but I’m still unsure.”

“I have no idea sweetie, but I’m sure whatever You decide on will be lovely.”

After a few more minutes you ended your call so you could focus on your baby. You thought for a moment about calling your mom, but since she was watching your other littles, you thought it best not to bother her. 

You managed to fall asleep for a little while, while holding the baby. A nurse had come in and placed her into a small crib-like device next to the bed. You slept for a solid few hours before being woken up by the send of your laptop ringing. Video call from Tom!  
You answered immediately, not wanting to disturb the baby who was still sleeping. 

“Hey honey” you said sleepily, grinning.

“Hello darling, did everything go well?”

“Yes. She’s sleeping right now.” You picked up the laptop and angled the camera so he could see her. She was adorable, all tuckered out from being born and snoozing away with her little mouth hanging open. 

“She looks like you, darling.” Tom said, chuckling. “look at that, she’s got your hair color and everything.”

“I suppose she does look like me… have you thought of any name suggestions by chance?”

“I have, but I’m honestly so bad with choosing names that I could only really come up with one thing and it’s not serious by any means, although you could still probably get away with naming her it anyways” he was chuckling. Oh no. 

“What is it…?” You asked warily. 

“… Sherlock.”

Your eyes widened. That wasn’t 100% a terrible idea but good lord, you had a girl not a boy.  
“I dare you to come up with a cute nickname that would fit for a girl from Sherlock. If you can, I’ll consider naming her that.”

“Shezza.” He immediately spouted off. “it’s a legitimate nickname and you could give her a somewhat normal middle name that she could go by if she really doesn’t like her first name.”

“Like what?”

“Solaine, probably.”

“You actually out thought into this, didn’t you?”

“More than you’ll ever know, darling” he said, trying not to laugh. “By the way, I have a surprise for you. I’m on my way home. I talked to the producers and asked if I could have just a couple of weeks off in order to help you.”

“No flippin way!” you whisper-shouted. You were incredibly excited. 

“I should be there in just a few more hours, easily before you are discharged. I love you darling”

“I love you too” your stomach turned to butterflies and your heart had melted into a puddle of happiness.

“I do have to go now though, I’m afraid. My next flight is getting ready to board.”

“Fly safe, I’ll see you when you get here.”

“Goodbye darling.”

You hung up and thought about everything. Sherlock Solaine, huh? Shezza…

The Baby had woken again, so you picked her up and cuddled with her for a short while, while feeding her some more until you drifted back off to sleep. The nurses will take care of her for me while I nap, you thought. 

You didn’t wake again until Tom was there.


End file.
